So Close ·DELENA· 4x04
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: Mi versión de la fiesta en donde Damon y Elena dan rienda suelta a sus deseos, pasiones, sentimientos y sueños. Y todo lo que pasa después...
1. Chapter 1

Hola Mi nombre es Luna y esta es la primer historia que subo a esta página. Está de más decir que soy Delena! Espero que les guste esta historia, en realidad es un sueño algo loco sobre lo que me encantaría que sucediera en TVD. gracias a todas las que lean y porfavor envíen sus opiniones en reviews :)

-No grites, esto no va a doler. Olvídate de todo después.  
Y así de simple era. Solo esas simples palabras y solo un latido de corazón después mis colmillos se abrían paso en el cuello de mi víctima, en esa ocasión, un joven de cabello negro.  
La música retumbaba en mis oídos haciendo que me fuera imposible dejar de bailar y cuando alejé mi rostro del exquisito flujo de sangre para no sobrepasar los límites, los ojos de mi nueva víctima lo trajeron inmediatamente a mis pensamientos: eran azules. Nunca tan azules como los suyos, nadie podía ni siquiera llegar a compararse a él pero las incipientes similitudes que tenían arrastraron mis pensamientos otra vez a donde no debían ir: Damon.  
Podía escucharlo respirando, siempre podía hacerlo. Desde que me había convertido una parte de mí estaba inconscientemente siempre pendiente de él, rastreando su perfume a sándalo fresco, asegurándome de que el sonido de su respiración siempre estuviera presente dentro de la amplia gama de ruidos que llenaban mi alrededor.  
Alimentarme en esa fiesta estaba convirtiéndose en algo ridículamente sencillo y casi sin tener que usar demasiada concentración bebí más sangre mientras intentaba buscarlo. Entonces lo ví a través del cabello castaño de una nueva víctima, una chiquilla con aspecto de tonta que venía disfrazada de niña. Él se alimentaba de una morena en ese momento y hubo algo, no supe qué fue, que punzó ligeramente dentro de mí haciéndome olvidar por completo de la chica de la cual estaba bebiendo. Era ira, sed... quería arrancarle el cuello a la chica sin pensarlo dos veces pero antes de que mi impulso se volviera algo real Damon se apartó de ella dejándola ir y tan rápido como la ira me dominó, desapareció de mi sistema. No podía dejar de moverme al ritmo de la música y de reír ridículamente; nunca me había sentido tan libre. Di otra vuelta alrededor de mí misma y de un momento a otro lo tenía frente a mí otra vez, sin el saco ni el sombrero y con su camisa completamente ensangrentada y a medio abrochar; su cabello estaba húmedo y desacomodado y la mitad de su rostro estaba bañado en sangre fresca. Damon. No había palabra en el mundo más gloriosa en ese momento que su nombre.  
Él bailaba y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos; lo que daría yo por saber que había en su cabeza en esos momentos, qué daba vueltas por su mente. Fue natural el modo en que mis brazos se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello y sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro al compás de la música, como si perteneciéramos a ese momento.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -se acercó a susurrar cerca de mi oído rozando mi mandíbula con sus labios antes de alejarse  
-Libre -suspiré acariciando deliberadamente su rostro solo por el placer de sentir la suavidad de su piel.  
Damon cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás; el brillo de la sangre que resbalaba de sus labios me alucinó de repente y fue inevitable recorrer con mis dedos el rastro de sangre bajo sus labios para llevarlo hasta los míos. Vi un destello de sus ojos mirándome profundamente mientras saboreaba la sangre fresca, casi como si estuviera fluyendo directamente de una vena abierta; pero también sabía a él. Era inclusive mejor.  
Ni siquiera sentí el impulso mientras se formaba dentro de mí, apareció de repente. Una necesidad arrolladora, una necesidad de más, una necesidad de él. Sin dejar de bailar él apartó el cabello de mi rostro sosteniéndolo hacia arriba para que lo mirara a los ojos y no pude evitarlo. Era más tentador que una herida abierta pero infinitas veces más peligroso. Una vez más, el deseo, la necesidad de él me consumían.  
Por supuesto que él no se apartó cuando me acerqué hipnotizada para ver sus labios teñidos de color carmesí. Y lo perdí. Estaba demasiado cerca para resistirme, demasiado.  
Primero pasé la lengua por su barbilla sintiendo el cálido y excitante sabor de la sangre en mis labios, y desde ahí seguí el rastro hasta su cuello sintiendo como su pulso aumentaba cerca de mis labios a medida que yo me deleitaba bebiendo la sangre que chorreaba en su cuello. Sabía a paraíso, sabía a prohibición, sabía a pasión. Sabía a él.  
No pude disfrutar mucho tiempo más antes de que sucediera: tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás dejando expuesto mi cuello casi frenéticamente. Su desenfreno, lejos de asustarme, me sorprendió gratamente y no pude evitar gemir su nombre mezclado con una risa llena de placer cuando sentí sus labios besando mi cuello una y otra vez haciendo desaparecer parte de la huella que había dejado la caza de esa noche en mi cuerpo.  
-Damon...  
-Solo siente... déjalo ir.  
Y así como lo dijo, lo hice.  
Esta vez fui yo la que lo apartó bruscamente y no pensé antes volver a zambullirme en su cuello besándolo y mordisqueándolo incesantemente aún incluso cuando ya había limpiado por completo los restos de sangre que lo manchaban. La música cambió de repente y con la nueva canción, sentí que Damon me levantaba en el aire de repente y sin poder contener una carcajada eché la cabeza hacia atrás sosteniéndome de sus hombros. El contacto de su cuerpo con el mío, la fricción de nuestros cuerpos, sus manos sosteniéndome. Todo era exquisito.  
Llevé mis manos de sus hombros al cuello de su camisa para acercarlo más a mí a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos sin poder dejar de sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz, que no me divertía tanto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no desconectaba mi mente de esa manera. Él seguía moviéndose perfectamente al ritmo de la música como si el hecho de estar sosteniéndome en el aire no le significara ningún esfuerzo, lo que probablemente era cierto y sin dejar de bailar pegué mi frente a la suya mirándolo a los ojos con una cercanía abrumadora.  
-Necesito más sangre -dije sin separarme de él ni un centímetro.  
Era una necesidad arrolladora. Y muy dentro mío, sabía que no se trataba de más sangre lo que necesitaba pero de alguna manera tenía que calmar mi necesidad de él y quizás alimentarme más sería lo único capaz de adormecer mi deseo por Damon.  
Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar nada más, sentí que él me dejaba en el suelo y de repente no podía verlo. Pero por supuesto que lo sentía. Estaba detrás de mí, con su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, sus manos se amoldaban a mi cintura como si estuvieran hechas para eso y podía sentir su respiración pegada a mi oído así como sus fríos labios a centímetros de mi cuello.  
-Elige a alguien -susurró deleitándome con su voz por sobre el sonido de la música que retumbaba por todos lados.  
Dentro de lo más profundo de mi alma, no había nada que deseara más que voltear y decirle que lo quería a él en todos los sentidos posibles de esa palabra pero, aún consciente de algunos límites y también algo abrumada por la cercanía exageradamente exquisita de su cuerpo con el mío, señalé a la primer persona que pasó cerca nuestro.  
Aún sin alejarse ni un centímetro de mí o soltarme, Damon obligó a la chica con su mirada y sostuvo mi cabello mientras yo sentía como mi rostro comenzaba a cambiar.  
-La compartiré contigo -volvió a susurrarme, como si la chica no fuera más en ese momento que un objeto de su posesión que quería que ambos compartiéramos. Lo que me sorprendió, fue que yo lo sentía de la misma manera- Adelante, muérdela.  
Y no necesité nada más que eso. Mordí el cuello de la joven sin delicadeza e incluso cuando la sangre comenzó a salir de la herida abierta deleitándome todavía podía sentir, aún con más intensidad, el cuerpo de Damon detrás de mí y sus manos sosteniéndome. Lo deseaba, lo quería aún más que antes.  
De reojo, y sin dejar de beber pude verlo mordiendo el hombro de la joven por lo que su presión sobre mi cuerpo aumentó a la par de mi deseo.  
-Es suficiente, amor -susurró en mi oído cuando se apartó de la chica y ni bien yo la solté ella siguió su camino.  
La manera en que sus labios habían creado gloriosamente aquella palabra le daba inclusive un nuevo significado al sentimiento y yo todavía no podía salir de mi ensoñación después de haberlo escuchado cuando comencé a sentirlo limpiando con besos los rastros de sangre que se esparcían por mi cuello después de habernos alimentado. Mientras besaba mi cuello con frenesí pude sentir como sus manos comenzaban a subir peligrosamente por mi cuerpo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, estaba acariciando majestuosamente mis pechos a la par que mordisqueaba mi cuello y yo, lejos de apartarlo, no pude hacer nada más que sostener sus manos para evitar que se alejara nunca. En ese momento, yo no era más que un confuso manojo de sensaciones y sentimientos.  
-No puedo... -suspiré sin apartarme.  
-¿Por qué? -creí escucharlo susurrarme.  
-No puedo controlarlo más -reconocí dándome por vencida y, por más de que el deleite que me generaba esa situación era ridículamente imposible el impulso más natural que tuve fue deshacerme de su agarre e incluso antes de que él pudiera decir nada ya lo tenía acorralado entre mi cuerpo y una de las paredes de la casa, ya ni siquiera me importaba exponernos; después de todo no se trataba de nada más que un grupo de jovenes borrachos.  
Lo agarré bruscamente del cuello de la camisa alsándome en puntas de pié para estar más cerca de su rostro y como si mi alma estuviera vomitando la verdad más sincera y profunda solté las siguientes palabras sobre sus labios.  
-No puedo seguir manteniendo todo esto encerrado. Necesito más...  
-¿Qué quieres, Elena?  
Por un momento me dejé hipnotizar por sus ojos y su sonrisa. Entonces sonreí con verdadera satisfacción y sin un gramo de culpa.  
-Te quiero a tí, todo de tí. Aquí, ahora.  
Y lo besé...

Lo besé como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Tan pronto como sus labios y los míos hicieron contacto me sentí ingrávida pero más fuerte que nunca. Sus labios sabían distinto que otras veces y me sorprendí de lo rápido que perdí el control. Tenía el exquisito gusto de la sangre fresca aún tibia, el sabor afrodisíaco de sus labios y del deseo. Y quería más, no soportaba la intensidad con la que lo necesitaba. Desesperada por tocarlo, dejé que mis manos se perdieran en su cabello, cuello y la porción de su pecho que la camisa desabrochada dejaba a la vista. Él, por supuesto, nunca se quedó atrás. Era malditamente exquisito sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sus manos viajando por mis piernas y mi espalda sin ningún tipo de reparos. Casi sin que me diera cuenta, mientras acariciaba sugestivamente una de mis piernas, Damon la levantó sin esfuerzo enrredándola en su cintura; estando así me fue imposible contener un gemido de anticipación cuando sentí contra mí el bulto en sus pantalones.  
-Damon... -susurré con la voz entrecortada apartando su cabeza de mi cuello para que me mirara a los ojos- Damon, tenemos que salir de aquí.  
Nos miramos a los ojos durante un largo momento y luego de acariciar mi rostro con devoción, él asintió vehementemente con la cabeza y me tomó la mano para salir de ahí.  
Una vez que estuvimos afuera, el aire fresco me sentó como una cachetada en la cara. Sin soltar la mano de Damon miré ansiosamente a todos lados buscando un lugar al que ir. De la nada, Damon frenó haciendo que chocara de frente contra su cuerpo aún sin recuperar del todo la respiración y me envolvió con sus brazos manteniendo nuestras frentes juntas.  
-¿Confías en mí? -me preguntó con los ojos brillantes y asentí, perdida en su mirada, sin siquiera pensarlo.  
-A la cuenta de trés, salta -ordenó mirando a los costados- Uno, dos... tres.  
No dudé en cumplir su orden y me sentí rápidamente en el aire, aún envuelta en sus brazos. No me soltó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando mis pies tocaron una superficie firme y el viento dejó de agitarse a nuestro alrededor.  
-Ya puedes abrir los ojos... -susurró besando mi cabello.  
Abrí los ojos sin darme cuenta que los tenía cerrados y al instante me sorprendí. Estábamos en el techo de la casa de la fraternidad, donde se realizaba la fiesta, completamente solos y lejos de todo.  
-Wow... -suspiré distrayéndome por un momento en la impresionante vista de todo el campus.  
-¿Te gusta? -murmuró contra mi pelo, sosteniéndome desde atrás para que pudiera apreciar las vistas.  
-Mjmmh -tartamudeé sintiendo sus labios en mi cuello.  
-No te muevas...  
Asentí obedientemente; en ese momento, no importaba que fuera a pedirme, yo lo cumpliría sin decir nada. Sus besos en mi cuello se volvieron cada vez más intensos e insistentes a la vez que sus manos comenzaron a vagar con cuidado por mi cuerpo.  
-Luces bien con medias de red -susurró en mi oído haciéndome cerrar los ojos- Prometo regalarte otras...  
Y luego de eso, sentí el excitante sonido que produjo la tela de mis medias cuando él las rasgó rápidamente quitándolas del camino.  
-No te muevas, amor -recordó suavemente mientras con una mano se entretenía jugando con mi pierna y con la otra comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la espalda de mi disfraz.  
Podía sentir su excitación aumentando más y más a cada momento y una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se odió a si misma por haber elegido un vestido tan dificultoso y lento de quitar. Prácticamente muriendo de la anticipación y el deseo contenidos, quise voltear para besarlo con desenfreno y así acabar con mi sed, pero enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando él me mantuvo quieta con fuerza acariciándome cada vez más cerca de mi feminidad con una mano y con la otra aún desabrochando los botones.  
-Ah-ah... -murmuró en una clara negativa- Quieta.  
-No puedo -suspiré- Te necesito.  
-Creeme que no más de lo que yo a tí.  
Solté un audible gemido cuando sentí que corrió mi ropa interior de su lugar y comenzó a acariciarme íntimamente. Parada, semidesnuda, sobre el techo, en una fiesta en Whitmore College, a punto de hacer el amor con el hermano vampiro de mi novio vampiro. De todas las cosas que había en esa oración, probablemente todas estuvieran mal pero no pude evitarlo, en realidad no deseaba parar.  
Las caricias de Damon eran insoportablemente lentas y torturantes hasta que en un momento, sentí que no pude aguantar más y utilizando toda mi fuerza lo tiré al piso sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.  
-Deja de jugar conmigo, Salvatore -le dije orgullosa de mi misma ante su cara de sorpresa y sin más preámbulos me incliné devorando sus labios en un beso.  
-Pareces impaciente, señorita Gilbert -se burló cuando liberé sus labios y me entretuve besando su cuello mientras sus manos se perdían entre mis piernas y debajo de mi vestido.  
-Desesperada -admití mirándolo a los ojos con deseo y me incorporé rápidamente para quitarme el vestido del disfraz sobre los hombros lanzándolo lejos.  
Gemí cuando sentí que cambió rápidamente las posiciones empotrándome a mí sobre el suelo esta vez y me mordí los labios mirándolo hacia arriba, con la camisa desabrochada y llena de sangre, el cabello húmedo y desacomodado. Era tan... deseable.  
-Controla esos colmillos, pequeña -me sonrió sugestivamente cuando notó, aún sin que yo me diera cuenta, que mi rostro había cambiado de nuevo.  
-Cállate y bésame, Damon.  
Cumplió mi pedido con una rapidez y una eficacia increíbles, dejándome sin aliento. Su beso me poseía entera así como sus manos, que viajaban incesantemente por mi cuerpo. Sin ningún tipo de consideración, rasgué su camisa para quitarla de enmedio y me entretuve acariciándolo hasta llegar a rasguñarlo sin darme cuenta.  
-Abre los ojos, Elena. Quiero verte -suplicó con la respiración entrecortada.  
Le hice caso inmediatamente mientras mis manos se perdían por sus abdominales hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, del que me deshice de un tirón así como el hizo con mi ropa interior dejándonos a ambos desnudos y jadeantes.  
-Eres tan hermosa -dijo él contra mi piel regando un camino de besos desde mi cuello hacia uno de mis pechos.  
Asentí sin ni siquiera saber por qué mientras una de mis manos se perdía en su espalda gloriosamente desnuda y la otra tironeaba el cabello azabache de su nuca. Sus besos se esparcían por mi cuerpo llenándome de un placer que no había sentido jamás. Él era como una droga: mientras más podía obtener de él, más fuerte era el ansia por más.  
Casi dolió cuando apartó su rostro de mi pecho y no pude contener el quejido por la pérdida pero rápidamente me calló con un beso rápido, profundo y descarado, casi rasgando la violencia. Entrelazó una de sus manos con la mia y me sonrío de manera insolente, desafiante.  
-Mantén los ojos abiertos, amor -dijo sugestivamente- Y te reto a no gritar.  
Me burlé mentalmente de sus palabras. Por supuesto que podría contenerme y no gritar, de hecho jamás lo había hecho en mi vida. No podía ser tan complicado, él era demasiado arrogante si pensaba que iba a lograr que lo hiciera.  
Sentí de repente sus labios en mi abdomen, regando besos en línea recta cada vez más abajo. Cuando raspó la piel que cubría una de mis caderas con sus dientes tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por contener aquel gemido y lo sentí reirse contra mi piel.  
Su hubiera apostado algo contra él, habría perdido. Me fue imposible cotrolarme a mí misma cuando setí sus labios acariciándome de la manera más íntima, y de que forma. El placer era ta fuerte que setía que no había posibilidad de contenerlo todo dentro de mi cuerpo estaba en medio de un cúmulo de sensaciones tan intenso que ni siquiera podía controlar mis acciones. Lentamente, sus besos comenzaron a emprender el camino de regreso mientras una de sus manos aún se entretenía jugando entre mis piernas. Cuando me besó, no fui consciente de la fuerza con la que mordí su labio inferior manchando mis propios labios con su sangre.  
Nunca había setido tanta sed en mi vida y en ese momento lo miré directamete a los ojos, como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante para siempre y respondí a mí impulso sin pensarlo.  
Justo en el mometo en que mis dietes cortaron en su piel, sentí como se zambullía dentro de mi cuerpo en un solo movimiento haciendo que enterrara mis uñas en su espalda, aún embelesada bebiendo de él. Casi por la fuerza, me separó unos centímetros de su cuello para mirarme a los ojos sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y pude ver el deseo, claro como el agua en ellos.  
-Te amo, Elena -dijo con su voz implacable y sin lugar a dudas.  
No pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza varias veces y extendí mi cuello. Él mordió al otro lado para que yo pudiera seguir bebiendo como hasta hacía un mometo y nunca podré explicar el placer que sentí cuando sus colmillos penetraron mi piel a la vez que yo deleitaba mis labios con su sangre. Nunca dejó de moverse dentro de mi cuerpo, estábamos unidos como uno solo.  
No sé cuánto duró el momento, lo único que puedo decir es que jamás sentí nada más perfecto en mi vida, era así exactamente como todo debía ser. Llegamos al orgasmo juntos, y éste arrasó con mi cuerpo y el suyo de manera implacable. Damon besó lentamente mis labios mientras las últimas olas de placer recorrían mis nervios y sentí el gusto de mi sángre mezclándose con la suya en aquel beso. Colapsó cayendo sobre mi cuerpo como una masa temblorosa y jadeante y yo lo envolví con mis brazos tratando estúpidamente de protegerlo de cualquier cosa.  
-También te amo, Damon -dije sin darme cuenta sosteniéndolo tan cerca de mi cuerpo como me era posible.  
Él levantó la cabeza de mi pecho con los ojos entrecerrados y me besó de nuevo, esa vez sin prisas ni arrebatos, durante largos minutos.  
-Nunca en toda la eternidad llegarás a igualar, ni siquiera lograrás entender, hasta que insanos e infinitos límtes yo te amo a ti. -sonrió- Y, a propósito, luces maravillosa con ese cabello y esa mirada de "acabo de tener el mejor sexo vampírico de mi vida"...  
No detengo la carcajada cuando se impulsa a través de mi garganta y simplemente lo abrazo más cerca, pegando mi boca a su oído.  
-Y reso por muchos más como esos... -susurré- Te amo.  
-No hay ninguna necesidad de resar, amor. -me sonrio y volvio a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho- Soy tuyo para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras cada vez que se te ocurra.  
-¿Damon?  
-¿Mmm?  
-No quiero volver a Mystic Falls mañana.  
-¿Qué?  
-Quiero ver el mundo, y quiero que seas tú quién me lo enseñe ¿Puedes llevarme?  
Sin decir nada me miró a los ojos y sonrió, entonces pegó su frente a la mía y me obligó a sostener su mirada.  
-Primero voy a volver a hacerle el amor a la mujer que más amo, ¿Quieres ver el mundo? Antes del amanecer estaremos de viaje a donde sea que quieras ir, te llevaré conmigo a conocer el fin del mundo y de vuelta.  
Esta vez yo lo besé con dulzura, enamorada de él y sus hermosas promesas. Damon convierte el beso en uno más lleno de pasión, parecido a los de antes. Por un segundo, se separóy sonrio maliciosamente.  
-Si logro hacerte gritar, eligo el primer lugar de destino.  
-Hecho -reí ligeramente.  
Cerré los ojos sientiendo su cuerpo haciendo magia y sonreí ante el pensamiento de que mañana, estaremos de camino a cualquier lugar en el mundo al que Damon decida llevarme.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooooooooooooooooooli :) Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por las reviews y por leer, que alegría que les haya gustado!  
Decidí continuar escribiendo aunque pensaba que esto iba a ser solo un one-shot. dependiendo de mi inspiración, voy a subir pequeños pedacitos de los viajes de damon y elena y de los momentos que pasan juntos mientras elena descubre el mundo de los vampiros. Espero que les guste :). Con amor, Luna

-Todavía no vas a decirme a dónde vamos ¿No? -sonreí con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Damon, a punto de dormirme. .  
-Cierra los ojos dormilona -dijo acariciando mi cabello con una sonrisa llena de ternura, disfrutando de su juego de no decirme a donde me llevaba.  
Estábamos solos en el compatimiento de primera clase de un avión con rumbo desconocido, solo sé saldremos del continente ya que llevamos varias horas volando y ahora todo lo que hay debajo de nosotros es agua. Debo admitir que la cumpulsión vampírica hizo las cosas tremendamente más sencillas para poder irnos de viaje, de a poco estaba comenzando a encontrarle el gusto a los nuevos dones con los que vino el vampirismo.  
-¿Qué es eso? -le pregunté enternecida, acomodádome en mi asiento para mirarlo de frente.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Parece que un osito de peluche tomó el lugar de mi Damon. Estás demasiado... distinto.  
Damon se encongió de hombros y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome profundamente a los ojos.  
-Eres tú -dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa tranquila que pintaba su rostro- Tú me haces feliz, Elena.  
-Tú me haces feliz a mí -sonreí acariciando su mejilla impresionándome a mí misma de lo ciertas que son esas palabras- Pero extraño a mi chico malo.  
-No te preocupes -dijo sentándome sobre él a horcajadas a velocidad vampírica- Aún está ahí.  
Cuando me recuperé de la sorpresa y lo miré, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y sus colmillos estaban a centímetros de mi cuello. Inevitablemente se me agitó la respiración pensando en la indescritible sensación de compartir mi sangre con él y lo miré directamente, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.  
-Muérdeme -susurré en su oído y, con una sonrisa algo perversa y llena de placer me dió el gusto de morder mi cuello mientras acariciaba posesivamente mis piernas.  
Por segunda vez, cerré los ojos cuando sus dientes hicieron contacto con mi piel y sentí como mi cuerpo se deshacía en sus manos como si fuera mantequilla derretida. En ese momento más que en cualquier otro, él poseía cada partícula de mi alma. Casi sin pensarlo, acerqué su muñeca a mis labios y enterré mis dientes suavemente en su piel. Gemí inconscientemente en el placer que me generó sentir su sangre en mis labios y después de un momento que el dejó de beber hice lo mismo.  
-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme ¿Verdad, pequeña bebedora compulsiva? -sonrió limpiando una gota de sangre de mis labios  
-Eres tú -esta vez fui yo la que se encogió de hombros citando sus palabras de hace unos minutos y me acurruqué en su pecho, feliz de sentir su perfume y los fuertes y seguros latidos de su corazón- ¿Damon?  
-¿Mmm?  
-¿No le acabamos de dar a la azafata y cualquiera que nos pueda haber estado mirando un espectáculo de lo más aterrador?  
Escuché su risa junto a mi oído y me acarició el cabello como si fuera una pequeña niña.  
-Tranquila, la obligué -explicó rápidamente- Esa es la razón de que estemos solos en esta enorme cabina.  
Y era verdad, no había nadie en ninguno de los otros dieciocho acientos a nuestro alrededor.  
-¿Damon? -lo llamé de nuevo, ahora con algo más de timidez- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Ya me estás haciendo una pregunta.  
-Bueno, otra -dije en un murmullo nervioso y sentí mis mejillas enrrojecer, aunque él no podía verme, sabía que estaba al tanto de mi sonrojo por los latidos de mi corazón.  
-Estoy ansioso de escucharla, teniendo en cuenta que te pone tan nerviosa.  
-Me da vergüenza preguntar... -admití escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.  
-¿Realmente tienes vergüenza conmigo? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó anoche? -rió él.  
-Es solo que...  
-Suéltalo, Elena.  
-Se trata de vampiros, sabes que realmente no se mucho sobre el tema, llevo solo un par de días siendo una...  
-Y lo estás haciendo increíblemente.  
-Gracias -sonreí relajándome solo un poco- Quería preguntarte por qué se siente tan... intenso. Tan... placentero.  
-¿Qué cosa? ¿El bloodsharing?  
-¿Qué?  
-Es así como se llama al compartir sangre entre vampiros.  
-Sí, eso -admití sintiendo mis mejillas arder y supe que fue un alivio no estar mirándolo a la cara.  
Sentí su risa y supuse que era por mi extraña inocencia o por el hecho de que ni siquiera me animara a preguntárselo. Damon besó mi cabello tiernamente y pasó unos minutos pensando cómo explicar aquel fenómeno mientras acariciaba distraídamente mi espalda.  
-Es una conección muy... íntima, por decirlo de algún modo. La sensación de beber o permitir que beban de tí puede variar, si es forzado puede ser realmente doloroso y angustiante. O puede simplemente ser una sensación vacía cuando o hay sentimientos de por medio. Personalmente, nunca experimenté un placer tan intenso haciéndolo con alguien que no fueras tú.  
Sonreí ante sus palabras y besé su pecho sin interrumpirlo, aún no terminaba de comprender aquello.  
-No es sencillo de explicar -dijo- Cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, se convierte en algo muy íntimo es mucho más fuerte que un beso, inclusive que el sexo. Es una manera de desnudase y darle a la otra persona lo más personal de ti mismo, y para el que bebe es simplemente tomar aquello que más ansiamos los vampiros, lo que más nos satisface, como un regalo de la persona que amas. Es una sensación compleja y algo aterradora, pero creéme que en 150 años nunca experimenté algo como lo de anoche. Siéntete orgullosa, amor.  
-Yo tampoco, aunque mi vida sexual no se compara a la tuya ni por asomo -reí.  
-Años y años de práctica...  
Casi pude ver la mueca de su rostro en mi mente y golpeé su brazo suavemente. Escuché su risa contra mi oído y no pude contener un bostezo cuando me acomodé en su pecho.  
-Es tiempo para tu siesta, vampirita. -dijo recostandome en el asiento y acomodando mi cabeza en sus piernas.  
-Me estás tratando como un bebe -protesto con los párpados cerrados.  
-¿A caso no lo eres? Que yo sepa no llevas ni un mes siendo vampiro. Duerme, llevas casi dos días despierta.  
-Bien -bostecé- ¿No me dirás a dónde vamos?  
-En tus sueños Gilbert.  
-Cuéntame sobre esa extraña cosa de vamiros a cerca entrar en los sueños de otra persona.  
-Duerme, Elena. Habrá tiempo para todo lo que quieras saber sobre ser un vampiro cuando despiertes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holaaaa! perdón por la tardanza, es que no encontraba ni una gota de inspiración! espero que les guste este pequeño pedacito, estoy trabajando en otra historia Delena, les interesaría? GRACIAS POR LEER! mucho amor y mucha suerte!_**

* * *

-¡Esto ya ha ido muy lejos, Damon! Dime a dónde estamos

-Paciencia, princesita -ríe despreocupadamente y siento el aire golpeandome la cara por lo que sé que aceleró el descapotable.

Estoy sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un descapotable con los ojos vendados mientras Damon me lleva por una ruta desconocida. No tengo ni idea de en qué parte del mundo nos encontramos porque de alguna extraña manera se las arregló para sacarme del aeropuerto con los ojos vendados para evitar que viera en donde estamos. Las ganas de saber de qué se trata la sorpresa me consumen pero la ardiente promesa que me hizo a cerca de la recompenza que me daría por ser una chica buena y no quitarme el pañuelo de los ojos aún es suficiente para hacerle caso.

-Tengo hambre -me quejo más que nada porque estoy aburrida.

-Aquí -dice dejando una bolsa de sangre en mi mano y de alguna manera me las arreglo para beber con cuidado de no mancharme aún sin ver- ¿Ansiosa?

-¿Tú que crees? ¿Falta mucho?

-No más de cinco minutos. Escucha con atención, quizás obtengas alguna pista.

Y como si se tratara de un interruptor, el sonido llega a mis oídos. Es raro, algo chochando constantemente con otra cosa, como si estuviese siendo arrastrado por el viento pero más fuerte. Además del ruido, puedo sentir un calor húmedo que se cierne sobre nosotros pero no hay manera de imaginar en dónde estamos.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Decirte qué es lo que escuchas no es una parte del trato. Se una buena chica para mí.

Casi puedo ver su sonrisa en mi mente cuando dice esas palabras y se me hace agua la boca de solo imaginármelo sonriéndome.

-Quiero besarte -digo inclinando la cabeza hacia donde está él y sonrío.

-Me gusta la nueva tú -siento como toma mi mano y la lleva a sus labios depositando allí un pequeño beso.

-Ya no tengo miedo de admitir lo que quiero.

Me deshago de la bolsa de sangre vacía y siento sus dedos limpiando la comisura de mis labios con cuidado. Me es imposible resistirme, y cuando lo tengo al alcance muerdo suavemente su dedo.

-No lo hagas de nuevo -me advirte- O no llegaremos tan rápido como quieres.

Y por más que la oferta suene tentadora, me acomodo en mi asiento y me quedo quieta y callada por unos minutos. El ruido comienza a hacerse más y más fuerte a medida que avanzamos por la ruta y, cuando Damon para el auto intento desatarme la venda.

-Ni se te ocurra -me regaña en ese momento y escucho como se baja del auto.

No llego ni a preguntarme a dónde habrá ido cuando siento que abre la puerta de mi lado y me levanta en brazos haciéndome reír..

-Sujétate -susurra en mi oído y le hago caso inmediatamente.

Unos minutos despues de que él me lleve a cuestas siento que de repente la luz disminuye y me deja en el suelo.

-Quieta -dice y, por el tono de su voz se que está sonriendo.

-¿Tendré que aguantar mucho tiempo más de incertidumbre?

-Solo el suficiente. No te quites la venda.

Lo que hace a continuación me corta el aire. Siento que comienza a desvestirme delicadamente tomandose todo el tiempo que quiere, besa despreocupadamente algunas zonas de mi cuerpo que le interesan y, a medida que me voy quedando sin respiración también voy quedando desnuda.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto cuando ya más de la mitad de mi ropa descanza en el suelo.

-Te preparo para la ocación -dice simplemente, depositando un beso en el costado de mi espalda- Te aseguro que es más dificil para ti que para mí.

Pero si ya me había sorprendido al desnudarme más me sorprendió cuando comencé a sentir como me vestía con diferentes prendas.

-¡Damon! -me quejo al sentir la tela de nuevo sobre mi piel. El deseo es tan fuerte que me cuesta quedarme quieta y llego a odiarlo momentaneamente por torturarme así.

-Esconde esos colmillos, pequeña. Casi termino.

Siento su aliento acariciándome la nuca cuando ata un nudo en las tiras de lo que supongo debe ser un vestido con la espalda descubierta por lo que puedo sentir y deja un suave beso en mi cuello. Sé que lo hace a propósito y lo odio más por eso.

-Más te vale que valga la pena -le amenazo consciente de que mis colmillos están al descubierto- ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo?

-Lo sé perfectamente, todo es parte del juego...

Siento que acaricia mi barbilla con un dedo y después lo desliza por uno de mis colmillos deleitándome con el sabor de una gota de su sangre.

-Vamos -dice risueño, volviendo a levantarme en sus brazos.

-¿Y mis zapatos?

-No los necesitarás...

Tarda solo unos cortos minutos más y de repente siento que me deja sobre una extraña superficie mientras me quita la venda de los ojos. La luz me priva de la vista por un momento y de a poco me voy dando cuenta de en donde me encuentro.

-Bienvenida a Mykonos, el viejo paraíso griego del placer.

Las palabras se me atoran en la garganta cuando giro sobre mis pies, sorprendida de la belleza de la paya que me rodea. Las risas de los jóvenes, el sonido curioso que ahora relaciono con el mar, los colores luminosos de la playa. Todo es...

-...perfecto... -suspiro sintiendo los brazos de Damon rodeándome y depositando un cálido beso en la base de mi cuello.

Recién en ese momento, miro hacia mi cuerpo y descubro que, además de andar descalza, Damon sustituyó mi ropa por un ligero vestido blanco como la espuma del mar con la espalda completamente descubierta, un escote profundo con algunos detalles dorados y una capa de ligera tela blanca que cae como un vestido de princesa hastabastante más arriba que la rodilla. Por un momento me averguenzo porque a pesar de que el vestido es bellísimo también es bastante corto pero cuando veo la poca ropa que lleva todo el mundo el tema deja de importar.

-¿Te gusta?

-Damon esto es... -incapaz de decir nada, vuelvo a girar sobre mis pies hasta tenerlo frente a mí y recién en ese momento soy consciente de que está desnudo de la cintura para arriba y descalzo, solo con unos pantalones negros de una tela, por lo que se ve, bastante fina y fresca. No puedo contenerme por más tiempo y lo beso tan profundamente como las emociones que siento, allí bajo el abrazador sol de una isla paradisíaca de Europa en las aguas del Mediterráneo.

-Deberías dejar de besarme así, pequeña. A menos que quieras que destroce ese precioso vestido y no puedas disfrutarlo como tienes planeado -susurra en mi oído mordisqueando suavemente mi cuello antes de separarse.

-A lo mejor eso es lo que estoy intentado -sonrío inocentemente y me hecho a correr hacia la costa a una velocidad humana, riéndo como una niña y esperando que Damon siga mis pasos hasta la cálida agua llena de pecesitos de colores.


End file.
